


More than a Stripper

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Series: Unexpected Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, KuroAka is the main couple, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Romance, Single Father, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji works hard for his daughter, even if it means being a stripper. Everything is falling apart at the seams until a certain client walks into his life. How will Akaashi handle someone getting past the wall around his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Owl

Kuro Tetsurou walks into Rainbow Paradise, a prestige little gay gentlemen’s club, on a Friday night. He's there with his friends because they claim one stripper that works there is an exotic angel. From around the corner, he can hear the somnolent buzz of the eponymous neon lights out front, providing a backdrop for the clinking of glasses and drone-like chatter of hundred best friends and ex lovers. 

  
As he enters the venue, the intermingled smells of smoke and sweat and too many people instantly assault his nostrils as he inhaled deeply.  _ Ahh, I lost them already... _ he thinks to himself and pushes his body through the pulsating throng. Finally finding his way to an empty barstool in the corner, he caught a mysterious bartender’s eye, he shakes his head and smiles downward.

 

Laughing to himself at the non surprise of Bokuto finding him here, he motions to the silent bartender. “Whiskey sour on the rocks.”

 

“, please.” He says politely, and the bartender nods and melts away into the cries of a hundred other thirsty patrons. He does feel ashamed for losing his friends already. Tetsurou sighs in relief when he notices his hyperactive friends at a table near the stage.

  
By now, his eyes were adjusting to the imminent darkness, posh and womb like at the same time with the huge crowd of partygoers. Bright spots of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and male haircuts of the crowd, while others disappear into the contrasting blackness.  _ I wonder who this stripper is. _

  
A moment later, before his thought even finishes, his drink is placed in front of him, and the bartender is gone before he could even look up to mouth the words "Thanks.”

 

He takes his first sip of the simple mixture, cold and icy, slightly sour and tangy against his lips. Kuro holds the drink in his mouth for just a moment and let the concoction wallow against his tongue, and he feels like a man in solitary kissing his first woman in ten years. Tetsurou sighs to himself before joining his friends. 

 

“Kuro, this guy is totally hot! You'd love him!” His best friend, Bokuto Koutarou exclaims and raises his voice so he could be heard over the music. 

 

“I know, Bo. You keep reminding me.” 

 

Before Kuro could gather his thoughts to say something else, the announcer introduces the next stripper. The announcer is also the dj, who happens to be his old friend, Tsukishima Kei, who's currently pretending to be excited to introduce the next act.

 

“Gentlemen, I know you've been waiting. Next up is everyone’s favorite, Night Owl.” 

 

The mostly drunken crowd sober up pretty fast at the name though Tetsurou is about to find out why. Night Owl walks onto center stage where the long pole resides. He's more beautiful than Koutarou described. For a stripper, he was very graceful and poised. He has long, toned legs that are barely covered by the leather booty shorts which fit his round, firm ass too perfectly. He's wearing a loose white, button-down shirt with a black tie. Night Owl has short, messy, black hair and slate-grey-green eyes that are behind a small black mask with slightly thick eyebrows. He tends to have the same emotionless expression, yet his eyes show lust when they look at Tetsurou. His athletic figure curves in all the right places and even his arms are perfect. 

 

Dance for You by Beyoncè starts playing and the crowd catcalls and cheers on the exotic beauty. As he loosens the tie, Night Owl savors the utter shock on Kuro’s face. He let the tie drop onto the stage before his small hands gently touch the pole. He turns so his back is facing the audience before those delicious hips begin to move sensually as he sways them. Night Owl perks out his round butt before turning around again, slowly dipping down while one hand stays on the pole and the other opens one of the buttons. 

 

If Kuro wasn't aroused, he is undeniably aroused now. Watching Night Owl has taught him not to doubt Bokuto so much. Night Owl flashes a seductive smirk in Tetsurou’s direction as he stands up slowly. His hands grip the pole and he swings himself up, using only his toned thighs to support him while opening more buttons. He definitely has a lot of talent and Tetsurou wants to shove his cash down those skin tight shorts badly. 

 

_ Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh _ __  
_ Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh _ __  
_ Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body _ _  
_ __ Boy I like it when you watch me, ah

_  
_ As part of the show, he has to tease one patron a bit so the _ victim _ is the hot messy haired guy blushing at him. Night Owl smirks and slowly walks over to Kuro after getting off the pole. He runs his fingers along Kuro's muscled arms, from his biceps to his fingertips. He quivers at the thought of being pinned down by those very arms after the show. He licks his lips before biting the lower one, popping a third button right in front of Tetsurou and making the other guests jealous.

 

_ Tonight it's going down _ __  
_ I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe, _ _  
_ __ Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe

 

He spins around on his heels, finally showing Kuro his glorious ass, that fit so well in those shorts, up close and personal. He spanks his ass and waves it from side to side in the most lewd way possible, knowing how horny he's making the handsome patron he's teasing. Night Owl lifts the back of his shirt slightly to reveal bright red thong straps hugging his hips. 

 

_ Baby let me put my body on your body _ __  
_ Promise not to tell nobody _ _  
_ __ 'Cause it's 'bout to go down!

 

Kuro fumbles as he takes out his wallet and carefully slips, what he thinks, a $20 bill down that luscious looking thong. 

 

“Thanks for the big tip.” Night Owl’s soft voice whispers into Tetsurou’s ear before the beauty steps onto the stage again. 

 

Bokuto laughs as he makes sure his friend is still breathing after the performance. “Tetsu~ put your boner away and let's go. I know someone who will let us meet the Night Owl.”

 

“You do?” Their other friend, Daichi Sawamura, comments. 

 

Koutarou nods and grins. “He's cute too.” 

 

He leads his two friends to the backstage area and waves at a silver haired man who's talking with the Night Owl. Kuro could swear he heard Daichi’s heart stop at the sight of the ash blonde. 

 

“Koutarou!” The man smiles and brings the Night Owl with him to the trio, “I'm glad you came again. Who are your friends?”

 

“Daichi Sawamura and Kuro Tetsurou,” Bokuto grins and chuckles at his friends’ flustered faces, “Tetsu wanted to meet Night Owl.”

 

Kuro wants to slap Bokuto more than usual at that, but he's slightly forgiven when Night Owl removes the black mask, allowing them to see his eyes better. 

  
“Akaashi Keiji.”


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

_ “Akaashi Keiji.”  _

 

Kuro couldn't get that name out of his head. He almost got kicked off the pro volleyball team he plays for because he's been so distracted. Tetsurou can truly say Akaashi Keiji is beautiful. Keiji is a puzzle he wants to solve. He wants to know every kink, every way to rile Akaashi up and even to see what makes that composed expression melt away.

 

_ I'm going to regret this.  _ Kuro grabs his cellphone and texts Bokuto.

 

_ {To: Bro; 11:45 am} _

_ Bro, let's go back to that club next Friday. _

 

The response was almost instant and Kuro can easily feel the excitement radiating through the text.

 

_ {From: Bro; 11:45 am} _

_ YASSSSS~!!!! (σˋ▽ˊ)σ I'm picking you up at 8 _

 

“I knew that was coming.” Tetsu says with a chuckle.

 

He lays on his sofa before covering his face with his large hands, groaning dramatically into his palms. Kuro is definitely head over heels for an erotic dancer. Why was such a beautiful man doing something demeaning like stripping? It boggles Tetsurou’s mind that Akaashi could ever do such a thing. Beauty like that should be modeling or something. For now, he'll look without touching unless Keiji wants more.

 

“Akaashi-kun, you can't quit! I'll take back everything I paid for!! Your apartment, your car, everything!! You'll be homeless again and your daughter will have nothing!!”

 

_ Of course he'd bring that up again. _ Akaashi groans in frustration as the owner of the club is trying to blackmail him into not quitting again. The owner, Lucifer, is known for treating his workers well if they'll obey his every whim and command like a trained whore. Keiji can't take it anymore. He hates being a stripper and he hates having to prostitute himself, but does everything he can for his five-year old daughter, Mika.

 

Keiji is twenty-five and a single dad. The mother of his child didn't tell him about her pregnancy and gave him Mika a month afterwards then disappeared. Luckily Mika doesn't ask about her mother because Akaashi would never have the answer for her. 

_ Kuro Tetsurou? I wonder what kind of man would love a man who strips to support his daughter.  _ The dancer sighs as he drives to his closest friend’s house. He pulls into the driveway and a smile forms on his face when he hears his little angel laughing when he gets to the door. Keiji knocks on the metal door and tries not to chuckle at the chaos that erupts. A bright head of orange hair grins at him when the door opens.

 

“Hey, Akaashi! Come inside.”

 

“Hello, Hinata.”

 

Hinata is Kenma’s fiancè and Kenma is Akaashi’s best friend. The three are pretty close and Kozume babysits Mika at night so Keiji can work at the club.

 

“Daddy!” Small arms fling themselves around her father after he crouches down to pick her up. 

 

“Hi, Bunny,” Akaashi smiles and kisses his daughter’s cheek lovingly, “it’s late. You should be asleep.”

 

“I wanted to wait for you to come~”

 

Mika is his whole world and he'd endure anything for her, even being a stripper. The little girl is wearing a handmade sundress. Its light skirt flows out above her knees showing off her slightly chunky legs. She is a beautiful child. Her hair was the color of black raven feathers like her father that's tied in a ponytail and beautiful ocean blue eyes with hints of silver in them. Her white shoes aren't expensive either, but they suit her well. 

 

“Daddy, me and Uncle Kenma made yummy snacks today and color a lot.” 

 

“Did you? That's great, Bunny. Be a good girl and go get your stuff with Shoyo while I talk to Uncle Kenma, okay?”

 

Mika nods and runs off to get her things before Kenma pulls Akaashi into the kitchen. 

 

“You really should find another job again…”

 

“Kenma, I know...I hate doing this but the owner is my landlord so if I quit or get fired, I lose the apartment,” Keiji sighs and runs his fingers through his soft hair, “I can't go back to being a pro volleyball player because I won't have time for Mika.”

 

“Yes, but maybe you could get a job at the daycare center Shoyo works in. You get paid to care for children and you'll have time for her.” 

 

Kenma truly hates that his best friend is a stripper and part-time prostitute, but he'll always look after Mika every time Akaashi asks because he loves that bundle of joy way too much to ever say no. He definitely understands how Keiji feels when it comes to her so he helps out anyway he can.

 

Akaashi thinks about the daycare and bites his lower lip. “I'll consider it after I find a new place closer to here. I can't be a whore forever.”

 

“Good. The daycare owners are really nice so they'll understand your situation,” Kenma whispers before crouching down to hug Mika when she runs to him, “bye bye, Mika. I'll see you soon.”

 

“Bye bye!” Mika smiles and gently holds Akaashi’s hand, following him to the car, “daddy, will you read a story today?”

 

“Anything for you, Bunny.” Keiji smiles and puts her in her car seat before buckling the seatbelt. 

 

Stripping pays better than prostituting and it's enough to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads, but it's awful to do. Akaashi hates it with a passion and he can't wait until he's out of this building. There's only one reason why he's put up with it for so long, his precious daughter. 

 

“Alright, Bunny. Go pick out a story.” Akaashi smiles as he lets Mika inside their small apartment. 

 

“I already know which one, Daddy.” Mika says with a smile before running off to her room, coming back with the story of Cinderella. 

 

Keiji nods and smiles. “I'll read to you after we get you ready for bed, okay?”

 

She nods and luckily she learned to take off her own clothes while Keiji ran a warm bath for her. After the bath and putting lotion on her, Akaashi carefully puts a lavender cotton nightgown that has cute owls on it on Mika along with the usual undergarments. He picks her up once the little girl lets out a yawn. Bath time always makes Mika tired enough to sleep without any issues, so a bath before bed is perfect for Keiji. 

 

The dancer gently tucks Mika into her bed before laying next to her, allowing the five-year old to view the illustrations as he reads. 

 

“Daddy's like Cinderella...He never takes days off to play…” 

 

Those words crush Akaashi’s heart to pieces. He feels bad that he barely has time for Mika, but he does his best. “Bunny, daddy's going to take a few days off just for you, okay?”

  
Soft snores show Mika is fast asleep which is a bit of a relief to Keiji. He gently tucks her into bed before going into the kitchen. The dancer wants things to get better for his daughter's sake, though the first step is to find another job.  _ I should consider Kenma’s offer. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr to yell at me for updates, here's my username: xhelloxbeautifullx


	3. Hands Off

“Kuro! Bokuto the Great is here for you!”

 

“Calm down, Bo. I'm coming.”

 

Friday had come faster than Kuro wanted, but it just means he can see the mysterious Akaashi Keiji again. He barely made it through the week with the dancer on his mind. Today will be different, according to Bokuto, because the silver and black haired man has a surprise planned. Tetsu’s birthday will never be the same. The wind is brisk, the air hinting at snow as crunchy leaves swirl around tree branches and it's perfect for an autumn night. Apparently it's the perfect night to go to a gay strip club. As expected Rainbow Paradise is packed with tipsy and sober patrons enjoying the other dancers. It was clear that they're here for Night Owl, but the other dancers are great too. The one on stage is known as Firecracker, and he's a short man with spiky raven hair with a small section of it bleached. He's toned like Keiji, but more bulky in his legs though it suits him. He's raking in tips from a group close to the stage, it's obvious they know each other outside the club.

 

Tsukishima is at the dj booth looking miserable as ever, but he actually waves at Kuro to be polite before going to announce everyone's favorite again. He forces a smile to pretend that he's interested since he's not.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the crowd favorite, Night Owl.”

 

Kuro already knows where to sit for this performance, especially after hearing the music. _Discipline by Janet Jackson, huh? Nice choice, Akaashi Keiji._ He thinks to himself as Akaashi takes the stage. Already he's being cat-called, but he ignores it as his hips start to sway in an erotic way. Keiji’s eyes meet with Tetsurou’s once the lyrics start, and once again, Kuro has to behave himself or else he'll get aroused again.

 

_I misbehaved, done some things I know I shouldn't do_  
_I touched myself, even though u told me not to_  
_You commanded me to wait for you (I tried)_  
_But I can smell you on my sheets_  
_Taste you on my skin so vividly_  
_Daddy I disobeyed you_ _  
Now I want you to come punish me_

 

The song suits Night Owl in a way as he holds himself up on the brass pole with only his thighs. His slender fingers start undoing the strings of the black corset he's wearing on top of a white blouse. Akaashi looks phenomenal in women's clothing, but Kuro wants to take off all of his clothes and pound him into tomorrow. After tossing the corset onto the ground, Keiji lowers himself and holds onto the pole as his perfect legs slide into a split with ease. He perks up his round ass as the crowd goes crazy for him.

 

_Babe, I need some discipline tonight_  
_Don't hold back_  
_I've been very bad_  
_Make me cry_  
_Got to make me cry_  


Kuro is mesmerized by the dancer’s fluid movements that's he's rendered speechless. He watches Akaashi stand up slowly to the music, facing the crowd and dipping again while running a hand down his torso in a seductive way and keeping his available hand on the pole. That's all it took for patrons to start throwing singles onto the stage. Keiji smoothly picked up the money before sliding it into the delicious black exposed thong.

 

“Kuro, come on! Time for your birthday gift!” Bokuto grins excitedly as he tugs his best friend out of his seat. Koutarou leads Tetsurou to the back room area used for private shows after showing the security guard a receipt, “have fun, bro!”

 

Akaashi quickly runs backstage after the show and sends a text to Kenma.

 

_{To: Kenma; 10:00pm}_

_Thanks again for watching Mika. I'll be there in after this private dance._

 

He shoves his cellphone back into his bag before putting his tips away into his wallet. Keiji sighs to himself as he wonders who would want a private lap dance from a single father.

 

_{From: Kenma; 10:01pm}_

_Again, it's not a problem though you should find another job before Mika starts to catch on._

 

Mika finding out what he does for a living honestly scares Akaashi, but he pushes those thoughts away and walks into his assigned backroom. He didn't understand, as if his brain short-circuited and needs to be rebooted. Around him, everything seems to be in fast-forward while he is motionless in the middle of it all. _How could this happen?_

 

Keiji wasn't expecting to see Kuro Tetsurou ever again at this club. Kuro has the kind of face that stops you in your tracks. Akaashi guesses he could get used to that. The sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a shy smile. Of course the blush that accompanies it is a dead give-away. It didn't help that he's so modest with it, it probably makes anyone fall for him all the more. Despite all the opportunity that's in front of him, Keiji has a gut feeling that Tetsurou is a one-woman-man who prizes genuineness and thoughtful conversation above lipstick and high-heels. He was handsome alright, but inside he was beautiful.

 

“You came again?” Akaashi asks softly as he walks over to his client wearing a skimpy,lacy outfit that's easy to take off.

 

“I wasn't expecting Bo to book a private show for my birthday,” Kuro grins as his confidence returns after getting used to an angel in the room, “but I'm not complaining.”

 

“I have one rule. Hands off.”

 

Those words and being up close and personal with Akaashi is starting to become more than Kuro can handle. Watching the dancer touch his own body to the music is making the athlete feel uncomfortable in his lower region. Keiji glides the tip of his tongue over his top lip tantalizingly slow and turns around to show off his gorgeous ass playfully, letting Kuro’s eyes linger on the panty line on his lower back which has dimples at the bottom of his spine.

 

Akaashi is truly a gift sent from Aphrodite in Kuro’s eyes. Every moment the stripper makes is exotic. From the luscious raven hair to the soft hands caressing that marvelous butt. Kuro wants to touch this man all over and ravish him all night.

 

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah)_  
_Baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah)_ _  
_ Love me, love me (yeah)

 

Akaashi gently straddles Kuro’s lap and removes the navy blue tie had to wear. He playfully ties the man's wrists together with a smug smirk on his face. “So you don't break the rules since you seem like a rule-breaker.”

 

“You'd be correct. Rules are meant to be broken, but I'll behave this time.”

 

Despite not knowing much about Keiji, Tetsu can definitely tell the dancer is being genuine about this lap dance. The chuckle response is pretty cute though everything else is a work of art. Every curve is a thing of beauty, and the volleyball player feels incredibly lucky and _aroused_ to be able to witness and feel this experience. _God, Akaashi Keiji is sexy. Dark, dangerous, that sense of the untamed fierceness just barely buried below the surface...wanting to be released…_

 

_Do you like it boy_  
_I wa-wa-want_  
_What you wa-wa-want_  
_Give it to me baby_  
_Like boom, boom, boom_  
_What I wa-wa-want_  
_Is what you wa-wa-want_ _  
_ Na, na-ah

 

This teasing is burning Kuro to the depth of his core, making his uncomfortable boner worse. He wants to pleasure Akaashi in ways unimaginable, but for now he's the show. He's almost at his limit after Keiji starts pressing that perfect bottom against Tetsurou’s hard crotch smoothly to the beat. It's taking all of Kuro’s willpower to not cum in his pants. Once the song ends, Kuro releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and his flustered expression must have intrigued Akaashi because the dancer is smirking a bit.

 

“Cute expression,” He whispers and unties Kuro’s wrists, “I hope you enjoyed it.”

 

“I know...this isn't orthodox, but...want to join me for dinner sometime?” Tetsu asks quietly, assuming he'll get turned down but not expecting such a beautiful smile to come from Akaashi.

 

“I'd love to, but I hope you don't mind one more joining us. I promised my little girl I use my free time next week for her.”

 

_He's a father? He probably has a wife._ Kuro shakes his head. “It's not a problem at all. She's more than welcome to join.”

 

“Thank you, and happy birthday.” Akaashi says with a smile and takes Kuro’s phone, adding his information in it before returning it.

 

_{To: Akaashi Keiji; 11:00pm}_

_So you have my number._

 

_{From: Akaashi Keiji; 11:01pm}_

_Thanks, Kuro-san ;)_

 

After saying goodbye to the beautiful dancer, Kuro returns to his best friend with a lovestruck grin on his face.

 

“Tetsu, are you feeling okay?” Bokuto tilts his head to the side like an owl.

 

“Yeah, Bo. I've got a date with a king and his princess.” Kuro finds himself chuckling at his companion’s confusion as the duo heads to Bokuto’s car.

 

Outside the club with Tsukishima is a pretty adorable freckled man who seems like a newborn fawn being left alone for the first time. The bottle green haired guy seems to be head over heels for _Kuro and Bokuto’s cute kouhai_ , and as proper senpai, or they claim to be, Kuro and Bokuto make their way over to the couple.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Tsukki, who's this?”

 

“You didn't tell us about this cutie.”

 

The blonde sighs in frustration and adjusts his glasses. “Bokuto-san, Kuro-san, go away. You're bothering my husband.”

 

“Oho ho?”

 

“Oho ho ho?”

  
At this moment, Tsukishima knew he messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> Discipline by Janet Jackson  
> Rude Boy by Rihanna


	4. The Aquarium

In this dad's eyes, nothing is more pleasant than to wake up to the comforting smell of pancakes. Maybe it could be the thought of the butter willingly melting with the heat, or the warm maple syrup dripping off the edges like sweet lava. The ambrosial scent of warm maple syrup complements the delicate feeling and tastes of the pancakes. Though those aromas are quite fragrant, the star of the show would have to be the bacon sizzling in the hot pan. The aromatic smell of bacon fills the home, and it's impossible to escape the scent. It's the icing on the cake.

Akaashi has been looking forward to this week more than anyone in the world. He's not working this week and he plans on spending time with his Mika along with Kenma and Hinata. Keiji is even looking forward to his date with Kuro and Mika. He is excited to be able to take the time to cook his princess a proper breakfast and have time to enjoy it with her. Though something is eating at the back of his mind. 

 

_ “What do you mean you were pregnant?! Y-You never told me anything!!”  _

 

_ “I-I'm sorry, Keiji...just take the baby, I can't do it…” _

 

_ “T-This is bullshit…”  _

 

_ Akaashi couldn't handle he suddenly was a father and now had to raise a baby on his own. His ex-girlfriend, Yuki, was pregnant and he never knew about it. For her to show up out of nowhere with a beautiful baby girl in a carrier was unexpected and uncalled for. Keiji didn't know how to raise a child, but he knew he'd have to learn and fast. _

 

_ “Mika…?” Keiji gently held his daughter in his arms for the first time, “y-you're so beautiful and innocent...you don't deserve this.” _

 

_ His soft voice was enough to wake the sleeping infant, and his heart melted at the big majestic eyes staring at him. Akaashi felt attached to Mika right away, and decided he'd do whatever it took to make sure she'd grow up in a safe, loving environment. _

 

Keiji sighs to himself and shakes away the thoughts, he already knows Yuki will never come back. Once he turns off the stove after breakfast is finished cooking, Akaashi starts chopping a variety of fruit for a small fruit salad before calling for Mika. 

 

“Bunny, breakfast is ready. Come eat or we won't be able to go to the aquarium.”

 

A very tired five year old climbs onto a chair in the kitchen, yawning cutely while rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her bed hair is messy but she's smiling nonetheless. Mika puts her hands together after getting her fork. “Itadakimasu.”

 

“Itadakimasu,” Akaashi smiles and starts eating quietly, occasionally making sure Mika is following table etiquettes, “are you excited to see the fish?”

 

“Uh-huh! Especially the catfish! Is it half kitty like Uncle Shoyo says?”

 

“Kinda, Bunny. It's face looks similar to a cat because it has whiskers.”  _ Kenma, your fiancè is an idiot sometimes... _

 

“Wow~ daddy's so smart~” Mika giggles and continues eating, “I wanna be smart like you.”

 

Keiji smiles and kisses the top of her hair after standing up. “You can or even be smarter if you do good in school.”

 

Akaashi loves how excited his daughter is to go to the aquarium, he's still in shock Kuro even agreed to come with them or even ask the dancer on a date. The notification sound coming from his phone attracts Keiji’s attention.

 

_ {From: Kuro-san; 10 am} _

_ I'm on my way to pick you and your little one up. If she needs a car seat, please bring it. _

 

Words can't begin to describe how happy Akaashi is about this date, though he's bringing his little angel. Keiji chuckles quietly to himself at the sight of Mika trying to clean up after herself. She gets an A for effort but her father takes over the cleaning before getting her ready. 

 

“If you're a good girl today, daddy will buy you a new toy after his next paycheck if it's not too expensive. Okay, Bunny?”

 

“I'll be super good!” Mika giggles and starts hopping in place like a rabbit. 

 

Akaashi quickly takes a small 15-second video of Mika hopping before quickly getting ready himself and putting a jacket, hat and scarf on Mika along with matching gloves. “Ready to go?”

 

“Mhm~” 

 

Kuro checks over his outfit one more time in his car while waiting for Akaashi to come out. He quickly fixes his hair again and makes sure he didn't leave any stubble behind again. The athlete was never so nervous about a date before in his life.  _ Calm down, Kuro. We're just going to the aquarium and out to dinner. Calm down. _

 

“Kuro-san? Everything alright?” Akaashi’s soft voice nearly makes Kuro jump out of his skin. 

 

“Yeah, um need help with her?”

 

“I got it. She's good, and her name is Mika.” There's that beautiful smile again and it's contagious because the little girl in the back seat has that same smile, “Bunny, say hi.”

 

“Hi Hi~” Mika smiles at Kuro after being put into her booster seat, “wow daddy, he's pretty like the prince in my favorite book.”

 

“Is he? That's very sweet to say.” Akaashi chuckles softly and gets into the passenger seat after securing his precious daughter into her booster seat. 

 

“Prince, huh? Hey, Mika-chan, how about I be your dad’s prince?” Kuro says jokingly to make the other man turn bright red, but of course he was taken seriously. 

 

“You can be daddy's prince, but I'm gonna kick your butt if you make daddy sad.”

 

Kuro can't help but laugh as he drives, finding the little girl quite adorable despite her threat. As an added bonus, he got to hear Akaashi’s laugh.  _ How can a man be this beautiful? _

 

The ride to the aquarium is anything but quiet. Between Tetsu and Akaashi talking about their plans and Mika singing along to the radio, or at least trying to, the noise is pretty peaceful. Keiji wishes he could have this every day. Kuro, Mika, and himself together as a family without Akaashi having to strip for perverts for money. 

 

“Fishy world!!!” Mika squeals excitedly and squirms in her seat once they arrive at the aquarium.

 

Kuro chuckles. “She was definitely looking forward to this, wasn't she?”

 

“You have no idea.” Akaashi chuckles quietly and helps Mika out of her chair once the car is parked.

 

“Hurry daddy, I wanna see the fishes!!” 

 

“Yes, yes, Bunny. We're going, relax and don't let go of my hand, understand?”

 

A nod to confirm the circumstances is enough for the toddler to hold onto her father's hand. Akaashi walks slowly to keep up with Mika once they're inside, luckily it isn't crowded or else he'd be even more worried about losing Mika. Inside the lobby of the aquarium is a large information desk/spot to talk with security in case of emergency. Behind the information side of the desk is a short blonde girl and a taller woman with raven black hair and glasses.  Their name tags say their names are Yachi and Kiyoko. Yachi reminds Akaashi of a female version of Hinata who's a lot more timid while Kiyoko reminds him of Kenma somehow. Maybe because they're both more reserved and quiet. 

 

“Let's get a map of the building before we go, Mika-chan.” Kuro ruffles Mika’s hair gently before heading to the desk.

 

“Welcome to Tokyo Aquarium. I'm Shimizu Kiyoko, how may I help you?” Kiyoko says smoothly, obviously rehearsed.

 

“Yo. Do you have any maps I could borrow?”

 

“Yes, here you go,” Shimizu reaches under the desk and hands Tetsu a map of the facility, “enjoy yourselves.” 

 

The trio walk together towards the tropical fish section. The room with a tank was exceedingly large and filled with a large variety of fish. Mika’s favorite fish is the catfish and she's been looking forward to seeing them the entire time. Akaashi picks her up gently and smiles as they gaze at the catfish. 

 

“Look, Bunny...catfish.” He chuckles quietly at his daughter’s excitement.

 

“Whiskers!” Mika giggles and presses her hands against the glass, trying to look at the other fish too. 

 

Kuro thought his heart is going to melt at the two next to him. He never thought he'd enjoy being at an aquarium with a little girl and her smoking hot father for the past two hours, but here he is enjoying every second of this. Well, he was enjoying it until he sees Akaashi turn pale. “Akaashi? What's wrong?”

 

“W-We need to leave...quickly please.” Keiji says quietly and heads towards the exit, trying to prevent a tantrum from Mika. 

 

“Who was that guy?” Kuro bites his lip as they get settled into his car.

 

“My boss…” 

 

_ Oh shit.  _

 

“Mika can’t know what I do for a living…please keep this a secret, Kuro-san...”

  
“I understand. It’d be hard for her to take in, yeah I’ll keep it a secret.”  _ I wonder what you go through, Akaashi… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used for this chapter: Rescue Me by Daughtry


	5. Is this Love?

“Sawamura, you're my hero!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah Tetsurou, you're lucky Suga is nicer than me.”

 

Kuro lets out a chuckle and grins at his other best friend. He called Daichi over for moral support to bring him back to reality after last night. He realizes he still has guests so he keeps his voice down. “I really appreciate you coming over though…”

 

“Something happen with your date?” Daichi whispers back and sits next to his friend. 

 

“Things were perfect until his boss showed up…then he started panicking and became desperate to leave,” Tetsurou explains quietly and scratches his scalp gently, “he was more upset than Bo was when he couldn't keep the owl from the pet store in his apartment.”

 

“That bad?” Sawamura folds his arms loosely and sighs softly, “maybe his boss puts him through hell and he's afraid for his life and his daughter’s?”

 

Of course. Kuro blinks a few times as he didn't think of that option. He's starting to hate himself for being so inconsiderate. Who knows what that boss put that angelic man through. If it’s hell, Tetsurou will find a way to make that bastard suffer. At least he knows Akaashi and Mika are safe at his place for now. A vibration against the coffee table averts both Daichi and Kuro’s attention to Akaashi’s cell phone.

 

“Lucifer Perez?” 

 

“That's my boss…” 

 

Akaashi’s soft sleepy voice is adorable though he sounds afraid. He grabs his phone and goes into the kitchen to take the call, speaking quietly. “I told you not to call me this week. I’m not working this week...”

 

_ “Listen here, bitch. Watch who you're fucking talking to!” _

 

“What do you want…?”

 

Kuro bites his lip as he watches Keiji hurry into the kitchen then looks at Daichi, whispering. “I think you're right...what should I do?”

 

“Help him.” Daichi whispers before getting his stuff, waving goodbye and leaving quietly.

  
  


_ How am I supposed to help someone who doesn't want it? _ Tetsurou sighs to himself and closes his eyes, only opening them when he feels a little one hugging him. “Hm? Morning, Mika-chan.”

 

“Good morning, Kuro-san~” Mika smiles and yawns softly, “where's daddy?”

 

“In the kitchen. He's on the phone so we can't bother him, okay?” His words were ignored once soft snores hit his ears.

 

Kuro can't help but smile at the sleeping child, wondering how she could warm up to him so easily. He carefully drapes a sweater over Mika so she doesn't catch a cold, laying back on the sofa and accidentally falling back asleep with an arm wrapped around the toddler protectively. After returning to the living room, Akaashi could swear he was still dreaming. Seeing his date and precious daughter asleep on the couch snuggled up together is the cutest thing ever. He quickly takes a picture of this adorable moment on his phone and kneels by the couch, smiling and gently petting Mika’s soft hair as she sleeps. Keiji wishes he was in Kuro’s arms as well and blushes at the thought.  _ A-Am I...in love? Impossible… _

 

_ I thought my heart had learned its lesson _ __   
_ It feels so good when you start out _ __   
_ My head is screaming "get a grip, boy" _ _   
_ __ "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"

 

After shaking the thought from his thoughts, Akaashi quickly grabs his cellphone when it vibrates and checks the message.

 

_ {From: Nishinoya Yuu; 11:00am _

_ Akaashi-san~~!! Are you busy today? Me and a few friends are going out to eat. Wanna come? You can bring your little partner in crime ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ  _

 

_ Honestly...I hate emojis... _ Keiji bites his lip and reviews the message once more. As much as he wants to stay with Kuro, he can't be a burden on him anymore.

 

_ {To: Nishinoya Yuu; sent 11:05am} _

_ I'd love to. Where do you want to meet up? _

 

“Bunny…” Akaashi whispers as he gently wakes up his daughter without disturbing the handsome sleeping man, “we have to go, sweetie.”

 

“But…” Mika whispers and yawns, letting herself get lifted by her father and leaning on him while the dancer leaves a note before leaving.

 

Kuro moans from the tapping sunlight against his face, wondering how long he'd been sleeping. He blinks, shut his eyes before blinking again. Tetsu yawns, managing to fully open both eyes to see his two guests have already left.  _ Maybe he couldn't stay for breakfast… _

 

After stretching his sore body, the raven haired man walks into his kitchen and seeing breakfast already made and wrapped properly with plastic wrap. On top of the plastic is a note with Akaashi’s handwriting on it.  _ Even his handwriting is beautiful. _ Kuro hums quietly as he reads the note aloud to himself.

 

_ Good morning, Kuro-san. I didn't want to wake you so I made you breakfast, cleaned up, and left with Mika. Thank you for everything, and Mika had fun at the aquarium yesterday. I did, too. You're a really great guy but I don't deserve you...I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll be able to see you again outside the club. -Akaashi Keiji _

 

“Akaashi~! Mika-chan~! You made it !”

 

“Akaashi!! Mika-chan!!”

 

“You're both too loud for the morning.”

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes at his coworker/old friend, Nishinoya Yuu, and Noya’s boyfriend, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Noya is short for his age with short black hair that has a bleached section in the front. He doesn't spike it up like he did when in high school. His boyfriend is a few inches taller, but has the same amount of energy as his lover. Tanaka let his hair grow out a bit and he dyed it auburn with strawberry blonde highlights. Keiji met Ryu during his third year of high school, and through Yuu, the three of them have gotten close.

 

Noya grins and helps Akaashi get Mika into a high chair at the diner they're in. “All set, Mika-chan.”

 

“Thank you, Noya-san.” Mika smiles and swings her feet gently under the table.

 

“Oh yeah, Akaashi. Have you heard the news from Lucifer?” Nishinoya asks quietly so the little girl doesn't hear.

 

“What is it?” Akaashi whispers back, definitely anxious about it because he's never received any messages from the bastard. 

 

“He's expanding the club so it'll be closed until further notice after the new year.”

 

_ Oh no… _ “Shit...I need to find another job and fast.” Keiji sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

 

“Are you ready to order?” The waiter seems very irritated, like he just had an argument with his girlfriend or something. His midnight blue eyes have a fierceness to them that probably scares off most people. 

 

“Kageyama? You work here?” Tanaka grins at his suddenly flustered friend. 

 

Kageyama doesn't respond to the questions as he writes down their orders, making a quick escape to the kitchen. Nishinoya laughs and grins. “He's still so shy. Gosh, we have cute kouhai.”

 

“Yeah!” Keiji sighs at Ryu’s exclamation. At least their antics are keeping Mika entertained.

 

“How do you know him?” Akaashi asks but regrets it right after while the duo go on and on with their stories from college. He had to drop of college to raise his daughter so Keiji feels slightly envious of the college stories. 

 

_ Valentine's Day. A day normally hated by singles or those whom lost their relationships or trying to gain one though they've been rejected, but it was loved by a lot of people. It was a day for pure romantic lovey-dovey dates, cards, gifts, etc., and one person in particular was excited for Valentine's Day. Akaashi was more excited than anyone this day because he was finally going to take a huge step in his relationship with his long-term girlfriend, Yuki Tatsuya. He had the ring, reservations at a fancy restaurant made, and a suit for the occasion. Keiji had received a bonus from his job in a the dance studio he taught ballroom dancing in, and used the money for the ring and for this date. He set aside a $1,000 budget for the restaurant and spent the rest plus the money he had saved for a 24-kt ring.  _

_ “It’s almost time.” Akaashi whispered to himself as he waited for his girlfriend outside her apartment building.  _

_ “I’m ready!” Yuki called over to her boyfriend as she walked to his car. She was 22 years old and is a year older than Akaashi, but it didn’t stop them from falling in love when they were 17/18 years old.  _

_ The restaurant was posh and exquisite, crystal chandeliers hanging from the gold and white ceilings. Velvet chairs with black metal legs that have been shaped into swirled balls. A live orchestra was playing soft classical music to set the atmosphere in the venue. The waiters and waitresses are dressed in suit with bow ties and white gloves. The tables had burgundy tablecloths and everything there was classy and elegant. Akaashi was nervous yet excited about this date. While their other dates went perfectly, they were child’s play compared than this one.  _

 

_ “Wow, Keiji...this place is amazing…” Yuki smiled as the couple was escorted to their table.  _

 

_ “I made reservations just for the two of us tonight.” Keiji smiled, hiding his anxiety.  _

 

_ After eating their dinner and ordering dessert, Akaashi finally mustered up the courage to stand up and get down on one knee in next to Yuki. All eyes were on them as the other guests were watching in anticipation. _

 

_ “Yuki, I’ve loved you since our first kiss. You mean everything to me and you’re so beautiful…” The dance began and he felt his face burning up with embarrassment as people were staying quiet to hear what he had to say, “I can’t see myself being with anyone but you… Yuki Tatsuya, will you marry me?” _

 

_ “No.” _

 

“Akaashi? Aka-ashi~” 

 

Nishinoya’s voice snaps the father back into reality, causing him to feel bad for being in a daze. This hasn’t happened in a while, but Akaashi wants the memory to be erased from his mind forever. After taking a deep breath, Keiji puts on his mask to conceal his emotional distress and forces a smile. “I’m sorry, I was thinking about something…”  _ I can’t stop thinking about Kuro-san. _

 

_ I just can't get you out of my head _

_ Boy, its more than I dare to think about _

 

“Daddy, are you sad?” Mika reaches over and grabs her dad's hand, hugging it close to her cheek. 

  
“I'm not sad, Bunny,” Keiji says quietly and smiles, gliding his thumb over her soft skin tenderly, “Daddy is very happy actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter: 
> 
> I Won't Say I'm in Love from the Disney Movie Hercules  
> Can't Get You Out of My Head by: Kylie Minogue


	6. Until the Day I Die

_ {From: Lucifer; 9:00pm} _

_ We're understaffed. Get here in 20 minutes. _

 

Akaashi slams his phone onto the sofa. He doesn't have anyone to watch Mika. Kenma and Hinata are in Miyagi visiting Hinata’s family, Nishinoya is working already, and he has no one else. Keiji hasn't spoken to his parents since they disowned him for being bisexual, plus they don't know he has a daughter. He can't afford a babysitter that will stay until 2-3 in the morning. He'll have to not go and deal with the consequences later.

 

_ {To: Lucifer; 9:02pm} _

_ I'm really sorry, I can't make it. I don't have anyone who can watch my daughter...I'll take whatever punishment you have for me tomorrow while she's at school. _

 

Akaashi sighs and puts his phone onto the coffee table, going to check on Mika. He smiles softly as he watches her set up a tea party with her stuffed animals. Keiji slowly heads over to his princess. 

 

“Excuse me, Bunny. Is there room for one more person before bedtime?” He loves Mika’s reaction to the invitation.

 

“Mhm! There's always room for daddy!” She smiles widely with pure joy.

 

Once the tea party finishes after she gets tired, Akaashi cleans up and crouches down to Mika’s height since she's behind him. “Bunny, it's time for bed. You have school tomorrow.” 

 

Tomorrow came too quickly. Mika was at school, Kenma and Hinata are coming back from Miyagi, and Lucifer is coming. Akaashi’s skin turns pale as a sudden realization occurs in his thoughts. He was going to get punished for not coming into the club when ordered to. The sounds of Lucifer’s footsteps are getting louder as the furious blonde gets closer. Lucifer is a foreigner, but he's terrifying when he's angry. 

 

“AKAASHI KEIJI!!!!” His voice resonates throughout the halls as a large fist bangs on the door.

 

“L-Lucifer?! P-Please...I couldn't leave my daughter alone!!” 

 

“I don't fucking care about you or your shitty brat! You're a filthy, worthless whore who doesn't deserve to live,” Lucifer spits onto Keiji’s face. The man is really tall, six feet six inches, with broad shoulders. He had short blond hair and hazel eyes, and wore a white double-breasted suit. Underneath that suit, laid a monster in Akaashi’s eyes, “you'll learn to never disobey me again.”

 

Before Akaashi could run past Lucifer, the monster’s large hand grabs his hair tightly and pushes his way inside. After being dragged inside the house, Lucifer throws Keiji to the ground and kicks him in the stomach with his loafer. A soft whimper is the sound the single father makes. He refuses to cry in front of this monster again, even after another kick to the gut. As Akaashi tries to crawl away, Vincent stomps on his ankle and the dancer feels it bend to the point where it snaps almost instantly from the amount of force used. Akaashi finally lets out a cry because he is in so much pain already though his torture is far from over. Lucifer takes off his shoes and grabs Keiji’s raven hair again, pulling it as he drags his employee into the living room where he starts punching and slapping Akaashi while the man cries out and begs for him to stop. Showing no remorse, Lucifer takes off his leather belt which really sends the stripper into a panic. Keiji quickly tries to get away which is proven impossible despite his hair being released.

 

Akaashi collapses to the floor as he feels the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into his stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, he writhed about on the floor, clutching his body. His eyes are watery with the sheer pain and his breathing comes out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat drips down the side of his face and covers his forehead in a thin sheen. 

 

“I-I'll be good...I-I promise...j-just stop, please…” Akaashi whimpers, his tone ringing with desperation for the pain to stop since he's helpless to fight back because he doesn't want to lose everything and end up on the street with a little girl.

 

Lucifer almost laughs at the beauty’s pain and swings the belt. The first sensation is numbness in the struck area, followed by a slow growing sting. The sting grows to a burn as if Akaashi touched a hot stove, and then he could feel the expansion of the skin. He knows his skin has started to split at this point. It’s though he’s being punched by a pro boxer showing no mercy to his opponent. The climax is best described as an intense itchy tingling, followed by cramping of the muscles including the ones that weren’t hit, and an uncontrolled shudder or urge to writhe. Imagine sneezing, yawning, and getting a patch of skin sandpapered off all at the same time, and that’s everything Akaashi’s experiencing. A dull throbbing ache sets in after the climax, which can feel like a typical sports sprain. Keiji’s pale skin feels "wet", even if it's not actually bleeding. If the world couldn’t get any crueler for Akaashi, Lucifer lights a cigar and pins him down, beginning to burn Keiji with the cigar and using his pale skin as an ashtray. Despite his cries of excruciating pain, no one in the building calls the police because they all work in the bastard’s club. 

 

_ Kuro-san... _

 

After the blonde leaves, Akaashi tries standing up and limping towards his cellphone. He's desperate for help and the one person he could think of at the moment is-

 

“K-Kuro…-san…”

 

“Akaashi? Akaashi?! What's wrong?! Where are you?! I'll come get you now!!”

 

“H-Help...m-my ho-house…” 

 

Akaashi starts feeling light-headed and is quick to fall to his knees. He barely registers the fact that it feels like all of the blood was rushing from his head all the way down to his feet in a sudden rush. Little black dots swarm Keiji’s vision, the corners of his sight slowly fading into black. The dancer didn't even feel it when he hit the ground, not even the pain of his knees scraping against the floor noisily. Everything blotting out and nothing mattered. All Akaashi could think of was the world crashing around him in a messy blur, and no one is there to save him except Kuro.  _ Hurry, Kuro-san… _

 

_ Should I bite my tongue? _ _   
_ _ Until blood soaks my shirt _

 

A cold sweat forms upon Kuro’s head. Not the sweat from running, but the sweat from anxiety. His heart is pounding like a drum as he rushes to his car. The pain in Akaashi’s voice sent shivers down Tetsurou’s spine. He's furious that someone could harm such an angelic man and terrified for Keiji’s safety. The drive to Akaashi’s building doesn't seem far though it's pretty far, but the raven haired man doesn't care as he rushes up the stairs to the fifth floor where the dancer resides. His heart drops at the sight of Akaashi Keiji nearly beaten to death on the floor and he carefully picks up Keiji, trying to keep him awake by talking to him. 

 

_ Tell me why this hurts so much _

 

“Hang in there, okay? I'm taking you to the hospital. Is there anyone I can call for you to get your daughter?”

 

“K-Kenma…” Akaashi mutters before losing consciousness again.

 

It was somber, dark, dim lit when Akaashi woke up in the hospital. Gadgets & equipment in symphony of sounds- buzzing, clicking, air whistling, he's on the bed, barely responsive, wrapped in bandages and gauzes to cover the numerous wounds. His head is pounding like drum and Keiji feels lucky to be alive. In the corner of his eye, he spots Kuro, Kenma, and Hinata in the room talking quietly so they don't disturb him. Mika is laying in the bed with him, clinging onto him and crying her eyes out. 

 

Akaashi groans softly as he hears his daughter’s crying, slowly pulling her into a loving embrace and rubbing her back soothingly. “D-Don't cry, Bunny…”

 

_ He collapsed to the floor as he felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into his stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, he writhed about on the floor, clutching his body for dear life. His eyes were watery with the sheer pain and his breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and covered his forehead in a thin sheen.  _

_   
_ _ "H-help," he croaked, his desperate tone made his words almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the eerie, empty hall. _

 

_ No one came to help after Lucifer nearly killed him. Akaashi knew he was going to die if he did not call for help. _

 

“Daddy?” Mika’s voice is cracking from all her crying. Hearing that your only family is in the hospital is a hard pill to swallow, especially for a child.

 

“I-I'm here, Bunny…” Keiji says though his throat is dry from his screams of agony earlier. 

 

The three men sigh in relief at the sound of Akaashi’s voice. Kenma looks at Akaashi and says softly. “You have to move from there and quit working for him.”

 

“Kenma is right,” Hinata adds softly also really worried, “you almost died…”

 

Akaashi knows this already, but he doesn't have anywhere else to go. His family disowned him, he can't stay with Shoyo and Kozume since they're about to be newlyweds, and he can't ask anyone to allow him and his daughter to move in with them. He truly feels like he's drowning and can't be saved. 

 

_ The water pushes down on him from all sides. The more he struggles the more disoriented he got. Up. Down. Left. Right. Nothing makes any sense anymore. He pushes with his arms and legs, but he could find no leverage, for all he knows he's pushing himself further down. His lungs are burning for more air and even though he knows he would get none, his body still takes a breath. Cold water fills his lungs and blood pounds behind his eyes. The darkness engulfs him and he has nothing left in him to fight anymore. He almost gives into the darkness and let the water take him, but a bright light shines in the water of despair. Akaashi reaches for that light and grabs a firm hand instead. The hand is pulling him to the surface and the person who the hand belongs to is Kuro Tetsurou.  _

 

“Akaashi? I want you and Mika-chan to come live with me.”

 

“Kuro-san?” 

 

Before Tetsurou can continue, Kenma carefully lifts Mika into his arms and carries her out of the room with the promise of ice cream. Shoyo follows suit to leave Akaashi alone with Kuro.

 

“I don't want you going back there again. Even though we're getting to know each other, I don't want to risk losing you or Mika-chan. She needs you more than anything…” Kuro feels embarrassed for spilling his guts out, but he feels it has to be said.

 

Akaashi can't believe this is happening. Someone wants him in their life, him, his daughter, and all of his baggage. Keiji covers his face to avoid the stares from Tetsu. Kuro could see that his upper body spasming or jerking and wondering what's wrong. As Kuro comes closer, he barely hear soft whimpering sounds and saw that Akaashi’s face glistened with freshly shed tears.

 

It was like they have never been apart really, as Kuro pulls Akaashi into a loving embrace. Their arms clasp around each other and presses their chests together, as warm tears flowed down Keiji’s cheeks. Neither want to let go, and so they didn't. Tetsurou wipes away his tears with his hand and whispers,

"I will protect you and Mika-chan. I want you two in my life..”

  
_ Kuro-san wants me…? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter
> 
> Until the Day I Die by: Story of the Year


	7. The Way You Make Me Feel

_ Akaashi couldn't comprehend the situation until both of his small wrists were in a vice-like grip above his head, and he was being pinned to the wall by strong, muscular arms . . . A hand slid into his raven hair and yanked his head back, bringing his face closer to the other as lips were pressed roughly against his own. . . Keiji’s tongue tentatively stroked the tongue in his mouth in a slow erotic dance . . . The other man's erection was against the dancer’s stomach, and the stripper broke the kiss to release a quiet, breathless moan, “Tetsurou…” _

 

Waking up with a boner is never pleasant, especially when it happens almost every day after meeting someone so attractive. It’s been a week since Akaashi has been released from the hospital, but every day during the week Kuro would wake up to morning wood after having a wet dream about the handsome father. 

 

_ The way you make me feel _

_ (The way you make me feel) _

_ You really turn me on _

_ (You really turn me on) _

 

Akaashi and Mika are going to be living here soon yet Kuro’s thoughts seem to revolve around turning Keiji into a hot, sex induced mess. Tetsurou looks at the empty guest room he was supposed to clear out for Mika and sighs, reaching for his phone and inviting Bokuto and Daichi over to help him make space for two more people. In a matter of minutes, Kuro is beginning to regret his decision to ask help from Koutarou.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Kuro, you didn't tell me you had people coming to live with you?!”

 

“Bo, you're too loud. Shut up.”

 

Daichi nods in agreement. “It's too early to be loud.”

 

Bokuto begins to pout a bit as the trio starts removing the clutter from the guest room. The space has been filled with Kuro’s volleyball gear and an extra full-sized bed. Usually Bokuto uses that room because he's always visiting despite living across the hall. A plastic covering gets placed over the bed and floor by Sawamura while the others get the paint and brushes ready.

 

“Lavender?” Daichi asks with a chuckle.

 

Kuro laughs softly. “Ah, Mika-chan loves purple but it's too dark for a five-year old's bedroom so Akaashi suggested lavender.”

 

“You sound like Akaashi’s husband.” 

 

_ There's no way that'd happen.  _ “Do I?” Tetsurou is clearly trying to avoid the topic Daichi started but his best friends won't drop it.

 

“Yeah, you even got rid of your beloved peanut butter because she's allergic to it apparently. You haven't shut up about them all week during practice, and you're blushing over him, aren't you?” Bokuto says with a grin and chuckles, “Kuro’s in love~”

 

_ Love? Yeah, I am in love. _

 

The Akaashi apartment seems empty despite the piles of boxes. The walls are barren while the furniture have a plastic covering over it. Mika looks around her now old room after putting her last stuffed animal into a cardboard box with her name on it. Her ocean-blue eyes focus on her father folding and packing up the remainder of her clothes. 

 

“Are you finished, Bunny?” Keiji smiles and seals the final box of clothes.

 

Mika just nods and holds onto her favorite purple bunny stuffed animal. Living the place you called home isn't easy and going somewhere new is pretty frightening. Akaashi crouches down to seal the box of toys and places a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. “Everything will be okay, Bunny. We'll be safe with Kuro-san…” 

 

“Do I have a mommy?” The question completely throws Keiji into a complete shock.

 

He doesn't know how to explain the situation with her mother. How was the dancer supposed to explain that her own mother deserted her. “W-What brought this up?”

 

“All of the kids at school get to have their mommies bring them to school and I don't…” Mika says softly and looks at her stuffed animal, “doesn't my mommy love me?”

 

“I don't know, Bunny. But you have me, Uncle Kenma, Uncle Shoyo, and now you have Kuro-san...you don't need anyone else,” The raven haired angel smiles and sighs in relief when he gets a smile back, “we should get ready. Kuro-san should be coming to help with our stuff.”

 

He knows this isn't a good idea, but he needed the extra hands again. So why is Kuro dealing with the  _ political debate _ in his backseat? Yes, Bokuto and Daichi are his best friends, but they can't get along most of the time because of their different points to view. Luckily the debating stops, but Tetsurou doesn't realize why until he turns to see Akaashi sitting on his luggage outside the complex with his daughter on his lap.

 

“Isn't that...Akaashi Keiji?!” Koutarou whispers to Kuro in complete shock, “he has a kid?!”

 

It's expected since only Kuro knows about Akaashi being a single parent. “Yeah, come on. Let's get their stuff in the trunk.”

 

The three men get out of Tetsu’s 2015 Honda Odyssey and put the small amount of boxes into the trunk while Keiji helped his daughter into her car seat. The corners of his mouth lift to reveal a beautiful smile that leaves the friends completely breathless and speechless. Bokuto and Daichi exchange glances at each other to wonder how their idiot friend found an angel at a strip club. 

 

The sound of innocent giggling is coming from the back seat and there's another beautiful smile seen. Mika’s smile is different from her father's because it holds more innocence. Mika’s blue eyes look at the men on her sides after everyone gets back into the car.

 

“Daddy is Cinderella and Kuro-san is Prince Charming.”

 

“Sometimes he's like the evil stepmother,” Bokuto says jokingly but his sense of humor just made a five-year old upset, _ “ _ ack!! I-I'm sorry, please don't cry!”

 

He froze at the glare he just received. His throat constricts and Koutarou could hear the blood pounding in his ears. The silver haired man truly pissed off the wrong person, and he feels bad about making a little girl cry on top of that. Words aren't needed and for the first time Bokuto Koutarou stayed quiet for more than five minutes. 

 

“It's a miracle. Someone kept him quiet.” Both Kuro and Daichi say simultaneously and chuckle.

 

“I don't appreciate people upsetting my little girl.” Keiji deadpans, looking out the window for the remainder of the ride. 

 

_ You knock me off of my feet _

_ (You knock me off of my feet) _

_ My lonely days are gone _

_ (My lonely days are gone) _

 

Their eyes glance at each other before looking away with blushing faces. Both Tetsurou and Keiji are trying to avoid getting caught looking at each other, but they keep looking at the same time. It's cute though Daichi and Bokuto are fighting the urge to make them kiss. Daichi looks at his phone while they're at a gas station, because a certain athlete forgot to fill up his tank before they left, and texts his boyfriend.

 

_ {To: Koushi; 4:00pm} _

_ Sorry this is taking longer than planned. Kuro failed to tell us the guy moving in has a daughter _

 

_ {From: Koushi; 4:01pm} _

_ It's fine. Clearly Kuro’s head over heels if he's letting someone else live with him _

 

Sawamura stares at the reply for a while and something starts clicking in his head. He starts remembering the way Kuro’s been acting since meeting Akaashi at Rainbow Paradise. 

  
_ Kuro Tetsurou is definitely in love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter
> 
> The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson


	8. Falling in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> I Knew I Loved You by: Savage Garden

“You can't quit! I'll leave your ass on the streets and you can kiss your car goodbye!”

“I won't be homeless. I already have a place to stay. I won't be a stripper anymore.”

Akaashi clenches his fists and tries to suppress his trembling while confronting his soon to be former boss. Lucifer is trying to guilt trip him into staying in the club, pretending that nothing happened after nearly killing him. The flashbacks of every punch, kick, burn, and every other way he's been hurt finally convinced Akaashi to quit and get far away from this monster. Rolling his eyes, Lucifer stands in front of Keiji and towers over him, glaring down at his fearful eyes. Before Akaashi could defend himself, a fist punches him right in the face. 

“That'll teach you to fucking quit, you lowlife piece of shit.” Lucifer kicks Akaashi to the ground.

“Lay another hand on him and I'll kick your ass, you fucking prick.” 

_ That voice.  _ Keiji looks up at the source of the voice, sighing in relief quietly when he sees Kuro push Lucifer off him.    


Lucifer throws off his white suit jacket and reveals a man clothed in a black tuxedo, his face was scrunched up in anger, “this has nothing to do with you, brat.”

“It does because you're hurting my friend,” Seeing Tetsurou boiling with rage is frightening but exhilarating for Keiji. Those rippling muscles are tensing as Kuro clenches his fists. Their eyes don't need to meet for Akaashi to hear the message clearly, “I'm glad I followed Akaashi here.”

Kuro’s wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a hand painted black cat on it, Mika painted the shirt for him, and loose fitting black sweat pants. He turns his neck from left to right and popping it with a series of clicks in rapid succession. Then, he proceeds to do the same with the rest of his body as he loosens up the rest of his body, “I'm gonna kick your ass for hurting him.”

“Like you could kick my ass.” Lucifer says with a smug grin and cracks his knuckles, walking over to Kuro like a predator going for the kill.

Lucifer then rushes at the Tetsurou.  He dips and weaves right as he was about to reach him and sends a punch towards with Kuro’s face. Kuro sidesteps to the right just enough and the man's fist passes a hair’s breath from his face. Quickly, before Lucifer could respond with a follow-up, Tetsurou swiftly punches him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the older man, and stunning him for a brief moment.

Akaashi watches on with surprise and horror; never did he expect anyone to stand up to Lucifer for him. He should stop the fight, but his body is betraying him as he watches Kuro land a few more punches on Lucifer and getting hit with some himself. The fight has taken both men dangerously close to the wooden door that leads to the bar area, and Keiji’s heart is pumping out of his chest. His body starts moving on his own as he gets off the floor and runs to assist Kuro. 

“Akaashi!?” Kuro looks shocked when he sees Keiji’s fist connects with Lucifer’s face, causing the man to crash through the wooden door and rendering him unconscious, “Akaashi? Can you hear me?”

Kuro’s trying to get through to Akaashi after witnessing such a reckless (yet incredibly badass) move. Akaashi feels his head swirl as his adrenaline rush calms down, gazing at the scene in front of him. Keiji starts feeling light-headed and dizzy. He barely registers the fact that it feels like all of the blood was rushing from his head all the way down to his feet in a sudden rush. Black dots swarm his vision, the corners of his sight slowly fading into nothingness as he collapses into Tetsurou’s arms.

Kuro lifts Akaashi up and holds him bridal style, grinning because Keiji stood up to his abuser. He doesn't even care that he fought the guy first. Tetsu is beyond proud of the angel in his arms and he gladly carries him back home. Luckily Kenma had picked up Mika from school, he already knew Akaashi was planning on quitting the club so he volunteered to watch her tonight and bring her to school tomorrow. 

“No way. I won't let you work as a host.” 

“Kuro-san...I need some way to support Mika.” 

Tetsu shakes his head and folds his muscular arms, looking at Akaashi, who's laying on the sofa after he patched up Kuro’s minor injuries. Kuro’s serious gaze doesn't falter, but working nights seem so natural for Akaashi, but he'll give it up for Mika and Tetsurou. It seems they've been dating for ages and are raising a child together, but anyone who knows the pair know they're in love but the other doesn't know it. Kuro and Akaashi share Kuro’s bedroom so they can have privacy to talk while Mika sleeps. That's how it started out until it became impossible for one to sleep without the other.

_ Maybe it's intuition _ _  
_ _ But some things you just don't question _

Tetsu is sorta used to waking up to Akaashi’s sleeping figure, though he’d prefer if they woke up naked together. There's a smile on the father's face, a blissfully beautiful one. His smile lights the room and fills the darkest dwellings with a majestic glow that radiates from him. His smile leaves Kuro breathless, speechless, heart pounding, deep breaths, and shaky hands. Akaashi’s smile is truly beautiful. Waking up to that smile is definitely something Tetsurou can get used to, especially knowing Akaashi is safe from now on. 

_ Like in your eyes _ _  
_ _ I see my future in an instant _

“Akaashi, you'll have to let go. I have to go to work.” Kuro whispers regretfully and feels slender arms release him slowly.

A sleepy mumble is the only response Kuro gets and he thinks the man is beautiful even like this. Tetsu carefully brushes a few strands of raven hair off Akaashi’s face, exposing pure perfection. Keiji was angelic in his eyes and Tetsurou would rather stay here and hold Akaashi close all morning. Mika is in school already, thanks to Kenma, and Kuro knows Keiji used that as an excuse to stay in bed with him without that adorable ball of sunshine interrupting them. 

_ and there it goes _ _  
_ _ I think I've found my best friend _

Pressing a tender kiss to Akaashi’s forehead, Kuro forces himself to take a shower and is completely shocked by the pair arms that wrap themselves around his waist a few minutes later. Looking down to the added flesh, Tetsu can’t help but grin at the limbs. He already knows it’s Akaashi, but he didn’t expect the former stripper to be the cuddling type, even in the shower. 

“Good morning to you, too,” A faint chuckle slips from Kuro, “sorry for waking you.”

“You didn’t wake me.” Keiji whispers drowsily, taking the soap from the other.  _ I was lonely without you. _

_ I know that it might sound more than _ _  
_ _ a little crazy but I believe _

Akaashi starts to lather up Kuro’s back and broad shoulders, carefully massaging his muscles and enjoying the quiet sounds Tetsurou is letting out. For the middle-blocker, the touch feels heavenly and he doesn’t want it to stop. Those velvety hands trace every inch of muscle on Kuro’s back before making their way to the athlete’s abs. 

“You're gonna make me late…” Tetsurou regretfully whispers and refuses to look at the angel feeling him up.

_ I knew I loved you before I met you _

__  
Realizing what he's been doing, Akaashi quickly retreats his hands and the heat from his embarrassment even makes his ears red. “I-I'm so sorry…I-” __  


“Don’t worry about it, Akaashi. I didn't mind.” Kuro whispers and turns his head elsewhere, not letting the other see him blushing.

_ I think I dreamed you into life _

“Kenma, I took your advice and moved out,” Akaashi explains over the phone to his best friend, “but Kuro-san won't let me work.”

“Keiji, that's great. I'm happy for you, but how is Mika handling the transition?”

“Better than expected honestly. She adores Kuro-san, too.”

Kozume looks shocked, knowing that little girl doesn't warm up to strangers easily. He also notices how happy his friend sounds whenever he talks about Kuro. It reminds him of the way Keiji talks about his daughter. Kenma can easily tell Akaashi is head over heels for Tetsurou. “Tell me how it feels to be in love with Kuro.”

“It feels like draping clothes that came straight out of the dryer on your overworked and exhausted body. The way something so familiar can make you feel so fresh and so renewed. Can rest so perfectly on your curves and hug onto your shoulders and makes you feel complete...” Akaashi reddens when he realizes what he just said, “that was embarrassing…”

A slightly awkward silence eventually takes over the conversation. The duo usually takes advantage of the quiet because Hinata and Mika are way too loud most of the time, especially when they’re playing together. The blonde is the first to break the silence after a moment. “Isn't it a good that you're in love?”

“Isn’t it a good thing that you’re in love?”

“Bo, I know it’s a good thing...but I don’t deserve someone like him.” Kuro sighs and downs another beer before cleaning up the mess they made.

Koutarou cocks his head to the side like an owl and hums as he thinks. “I think you guys would be good together.”

“We're home!” Mika’s voice rings throughout the apartment once she walks in with her dad, running over and hugging Kuro tightly since he was sitting when they returned.

“Bunny, you have homework. Play with Kuro-san and Bokuto-san later.” Akaashi looks at his daughter before putting the bags of groceries he bought into the kitchen.

Since moving in, Tetsurou hasn't ordered takeout, mostly because Keiji refuses to let him eat it, and the father has been cooking every single day despite being tired dealing with Mika and adjusting to not sleeping almost all day. Leaving Bokuto and Mika to the her kindergarten work, surprisingly enough he's smart as hell with some things, Kuro sneaks into the kitchen and leans on the counter to watch Akaashi work his magic.

“Do you want any help in here?”

“I got it, Kuro-san...” Keiji says softly and bites his lip gently.

Kuro bites his lip a bit before putting on his traditional shit-eating grin. “Hey, maybe you can find a babysitter for Mika-chan and the two of us could relax together?”

Once the realization sets, the athlete’s face heats up and even his ears are red. He finally asked to be alone with Akaashi, but why is he so nervous? Was he afraid of rejection? Before his thoughts run wild, he almost missed Keiji’s answer.

“Would you mind texting Kenma about it from my phone ?” Tetsurou doesn't have to look to know the other is blushing like crazy.

With a nod, he reaches into Akaashi’s back pocket and grabbing his cellphone. He quickly types out a message before sending it to the dancer’s best friend, not expecting a reply so quickly.

_ {From: Kenma; 5:30 pm} _

_ I don't mind. But Kuro, you hurt Keiji and you're dead. He's been through enough. _

“He said him and his fiancè will let Mika spend the night and take her to school tomorrow again.” Kuro grins and returns the phone in its place, copping a feel playfully while his hand’s there.

_ This is really happening… _


	9. Love to Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter
> 
> Love to Love You Baby by: Donna Summers

Dinner was phenomenal as always, Bokuto is out of sight, Mika is with Kenma and Hinata, and Kuro is finally alone with Akaashi. Kuro sucks in a shaky breath, feeling his throat constrict. Panic rises like bile in his body. He suddenly doesn’t know how to speak. Or walk. He just stands there blankly, staring at the beauty before him. Tetsu’s palms are clammy, and all he could do not try to knot fingers together. Kuro isn't the one to get nervous, but being alone with the man he wants is making him nervous. 

Finally gathering enough courage, Tetsurou makes his way to the bathroom and wraps his arms around Akaashi from behind. Both standing in front of the sink of the softly lit bathroom, the windows almost bursting at the seams with the moonlight. Nostalgia indulges itself onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have happened a long time ago. Kuro’s arms are tightly wrapped around Akaashi’s shoulders. Keiji was clinging to the porcelain sink, and his head back on his savior’s chest. Basking in each other’s ambiance, creating each other’s warmth. 

Once their eyes meet, Akaashi notices Kuro’s eyes are dulled by the darkness of the room. Watching the middle blocker flash that damn grin, their lips slowly connect as they share a soft kiss. Caressing his supple cheek, he lifts Keiji’s chin; their noses almost touching. Akaashi could feel the warmth of Kuro’s breath brushing the top of his lip after their lips part. Succumbing to his emotions, Tetsurou presses his lips against Akaashi’s neck to kiss the exposed skin tenderly, making his way back to his lips. He brushes their lips against one another before kissing Akaashi once again. 

_ Ahaaw, I love to love you, baby _ _   
_ _ Ahaaw, I love to love you, baby _

The kiss is gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet champagne and salty ocean water. Mesmerized lips press together again and again, transporting them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold city air flowing in from the window. With just the two of them there, reality disappears. Desire igniting the world around them as they sink deeply in a sea of lust and love. It’s a heated, powerful combination that sends passionate waves crashing over them. The rest of the world becomes engulfed in their lustful burning flames as their kisses grow more urgent; rushed. When their lips finally pull apart, a light breeze flutters over the blue flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Both of their breathing starts coming out in short, desperate gasps. Intensity has washed away as reality slowly returns.

Before Akaashi can blink, he's pressed against the bed in Kuro’s room with lips all over his neck. Clothes are being tossed across the room after their phones were put on the nightstand, Keiji is too focused on the man on top of him to let his urge to fold the clothes neatly bother him. Watching and feeling Tetsurou’s lips is becoming overwhelming, but in a good way, and it causes Akaashi’s eyes to close for a moment as soft moans escape his lips.

_ Ahaaw, I love to love you, baby _ __   
_ Ahaaw, I love to love you, baby _ _   
_ __ Ahaaw, I love to love you, baby

Kuro loves seeing the normally composed Akaashi slowly unravel in his hands before his eyes. He wants to devour the man until he's squirming and unable to move out of bed afterwards. Finally reaching his lower region after placing kisses down his body, Tetsurou surprises Keiji by skipping the blowjob and going straight to penetrating him with his soft tongue. Akaashi’s flustered expression gets redder as he finally makes an audible moan, earning him a smirk from Kuro. The sensation becomes too unbearable as Keiji grips the sheets tightly until his knuckles turn white, struggling to keep his voice down so they don't disturb the neighbors.

_ So he loves being rimmed, huh? How fun.  _ Tetsu thinks to himself as he slowly removes his tongue after almost reducing Akaashi to a complete hot mess. “Don't hold back your voice,  _ Keiji _ .”

_ Do it to me again and again _ __   
_ You put me in such a awful spin, in a spin, in-uh _ __   
  


Akaashi shivers from hearing his given name roll off Kuro’s tongue so easily. That smooth, husky voice resonates much more seductively in this heated atmosphere and he is melting from it. Keiji’s mind is swirling from the pleasure he's experiencing that his body acts on his own. His soft hand reaches down and strokes Kuro’s hard, aching cock after another kiss is initiated by Tetsurou. The skin is throbbing from the attention and a airy grunt comes from Tetsurou as that dick is guided towards Akaashi’s quivering, hungry hole. 

“I want you to fuck me until I forget my name…” Akaashi whispers without thinking; his mind is too focused on receiving everything Kuro has to offer.

Kuro’s eyes widen at those words and gazes into the lust-filled eyes of the man underneath him, smirking. “You're driving me crazy, Keiji.”

“Tetsurou...fuck me.” Akaashi smirks back, shutting his eyes as he feels himself getting stretched in the right ways. 

_ Lay your head down real close to me _ _   
_ _ Soothe my mind and set me free, set me free-ee, uh _

At first the thrusts start out so Akaashi adjust to having such a big thing inside him. His pleas for more only arouse Kuro more, and his pace quickens with each thrust. Keiji’s senses are spiraling uncontrollably after his prostate is struck by Tetsu’s large shaft and a loud cry fills the room. Tetsurou simply grins cockily at the sound since he caused that wonderful sound, and keeps thrusting into that same spot just to hear the father cry out his name as he moans. Their climaxes seem inevitable as their bodies move in sync while the sex seems endless. With one final thrust, the two of them release at the same time and time seems to stop afterwards. Akaashi’s face is bright red once they’ve come down from the euphoric high since he feels warm cum inside him, but that worry vanishes once their eyes meet a lovingly, passionate gaze.

  
_ Ahaaw, I love to love you, baby _


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this is the last chapter of this. Please look forward to the sequel, As Life Goes On. The first chapter of that should be up in a few weeks. Thank you for loving this story and I hope you'll love the next part of Kuro, Akaashi, and Mika's adventure.

“Don't be nervous, Kenma. You look amazing.”

“Thanks, Keiji... I can't help but be nervous...wedding jitters…”

Today is the big day for two close friends, whom used to be volleyball rivals/best friends. It’s all thanks to Hinata getting lost that these two saw each other for the first time. Now they’re going to become husband and husband, and all of their friends and family are going to attend. The church is elegant, large, and it’s perfect for weddings, surprisingly the priest agreed to have a gay marriage in the church. Everything is falling into place according to their parents’ plans, and the only thing left to do is say I do, then their children become husbands. Akaashi, Kuro, and Mika arrive at the church a little earlier than the starting time so they can get seats in the front row.

“You both look great, especially Mika-chan.” Kuro grins and drapes his arm behind his new boyfriend’s shoulders. Tetsurou is happy he and Akaashi finally started dating after six months of  _ torture _ . He saved the other from a monster, took in Keiji and his daughter, and fell in love. Now Akaashi’s best friend is marrying a cute ball of sunshine, literally. 

“Yes, we know. Thank you, Tetsurou.” Akaashi says softly to avoid a blush creep up on him.

The ceremony goes by smoothly due to the nerves and excitement radiating from Hinata, luckily Kenma hasn't fainted from being overwhelmed. Keiji is truly happy for the couple and smiles as he congratulates them.  _ I hope Kuro-san and I can get married one day. _

After letting Mika join Hinata’s little sister, Natsu, on the dance floor after the traditional groom's dance, Kuro manages to distract Akaashi long enough to get him to dance during a slow love song. 

_ You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. _ __   
_ The music playing on for only two. _ __   
_ So close, together. _ __   
_ And when I'm with you _ _   
_ __ So close, to feeling alive.

Keiji instantly recognizes the song from all the Disney marathons with his little girl and his face heats up as he's swayed side to side. His body fits perfectly in Tetsurou’s as they dance, and Akaashi couldn't care less about people watching them. Even Kenma and Hinata are staring, but the song and mood fit perfectly.

_ A life goes by, _ __   
_ Romantic dreams must die. _ __   
_ So I bid my goodbye _ __   
_ And never knew. _ __   
_ So close, was waiting, _ __   
_ Waiting here with you. _ __   
_ And now, forever, I know _ __   
_ All that I wanted _ _   
_ __ to hold you so close.

Kuro’s breathing and heart rate are the only things Akaashi hears as he presses himself against Tetsurou. For the second time in his life, Akaashi is truly happy. 

  
_ Nothing can ruin this. I'm so happy I could die. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> So Close by: Jon McLaughlin

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in this chapter: Dance for You by Beyoncè


End file.
